


Yang's New Daddy

by Starkiller141



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: Yang had just won a contest that granted her three days with a 32-year old experienced huntsman named Jerick. He is far more experienced man than the boy's than she's used to spending time with at Beacon and he's gotten the normally flirtatious and confidant huntress feeling rather hot and flustered.





	Yang's New Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first thing, sorry for not posting anything in over a week. Sophomore year of college is starting up and I've had to move in and all the other drama associated. However, I'm not dead, so I'll still be posting every now and then. Second thing, this is a new story that I thought up randomly, so if you like it let me know so I can continue it or make more that are similar.

Jerick is a 32-year-old experienced huntsman with a finely trimmed short blonde beard with short blonde hair. (Looks a lot like Taiyang), he has rough, slightly dirty skin from living beyond the walls for years.

Yang had just won a contest that granted her three days with the experienced huntsman named Jerick. He is far more scruffy, rough, and hot than the boy's than she's used to spending time with at Beacon. His smooth moves in combat during training or against grimm, combined with his smooth words, have gotten the normally flirtatious huntress feeling rather hot and flustered on their first day.

She's used to being around inexperienced immature boys that have two thoughts on their mind when she talks to them, mainly the two things she always catches them staring at. He hasn't starred once at her boobs! Or at least she hasn't caught him, which is still impressive to Yang.

Yang is a virgin and Jerick can tell from how she acts around him when he randomly gives her a smooth compliment.

After so many years of being around teenage boys Yang has no idea how to react when an older man compliments her.

He takes aim down the sights of his seemingly simple dust rifle he's called the Mrk1 Garand, when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Yang observing his strong stance.

"See something you like?" He said with a small chuckle at the end

"What, I-I mean you're not bad, but I've seen a lot-" she was cut off by Jarick raising his hand to pause her.

"Do you see it there?" He pointed deeper into the forest.

Yang looked into the distance and spotted a lone beowulf.

"How about you take this one." He phrased it as an order rather than a question which she thought was kind of hot, since he had sounded both playful and commanding throughout their time.

"Yeah, sure! No problem!" She said with her usual confidence.

"Great, but how about you use my weapon"

She was caught off-guard by the question/order again.

"What, b-but I've never used a dust rife before." She said meekly, she was rather embarrassed at yet another thing she was inexperienced in compared to him.

"That's all right, I'll help show you what your what you're supposed to do with your legs and hands…you know, your stance and how to hold it properly" he said with his face completely cool and collected,

Yang was amazed he could say all that with such a straight face.

"Come over here and take my weapon in your hands"

She followed his orders with a blush on her cheeks appearing.

She took the rifle into her hands and she felt his chest press against her back and she closed her eyes as his arms and hands shadowed her own while slightly adjusting hers to better grip the rifle.

Though, he finished adjusting her arms, he did not pull his chest away from her back or his arms and hands off of hers... but she wasn't complaining.

"You see, this is how you hold it properly, understand?"

All she could do was nod as the heat coming off his body was enough already, but the feeling of his warm breath on her neck forced her to close her eyes to fully take in the sensation.

"Now, let me adjust your chest."

She body stiffened at the mention of her chest and she began to think he was just going to feel her up like she knew every boy she met wanted to do. However, she was pleasantly surprised by what she got instead.

He took his hand that was helping her hand hold up the barrel and he brought it beneath her breasts and slowly brought it down against her stomach to help her stand straight of course.

"Yang..." he whispered to not attract the beowulf still far in the distance

"Y-yes?" She said will to accept any order her gave her

"Don't forget to breath calmly" he said with a smile

She couldn't tell if he knew what he was doing to her as his eyes were completely focused on the single grimm in the distance.

"R-right" though that's not exactly what she wanted to hear, she had been taking fewer breaths trying to focus on his touch, so he did have a point.

"Now let me let me adjust your lower half"

Right now, she'd let him adjust her anyway he wanted, but she wouldn't tell him that...maybe.

He brought his hand that was on her stomach down to her right thigh.

Yang had never felt something like this, whenever she saw a boy even try to touch her shoulder or anything without her permission she would have sent them to the infirmary and when she was masturbating she would never toy with herself like he was, or at least she hoped he was.

He applied pressure to her thigh and she accidentally let out a small moan and she was about panickily give some random excuse for the sound, until he whispered calmly in her ear,

"That pressure is meant to signal you to move your legs back a little... for stance."

God damn him, she had never felt this hot and flustered in her entire life.

But what he did next put everything so far to shame

"Alright now I'm going to move my hand to adjust your other leg"

She prepared herself for the feeling of his rough skin on her left thigh, though that wasn't where he made next notable contact.

He moved his hand from her right thigh and moved along her lower half until his hand was in between her legs. He applied pressure for two fingers to push against her pussy through her pants.

Yang did her best to take in the surprising, but not unwanted, contact quietly, but couldn't keep it all in as a pretty audible moan escaped her mouth.

Jerick saw the ears on the beowulf in the distance pop up. He kept up his rubbing against Yang's clit through her pants, but stopped as he noticed her legs started to shake. He didn't want her on her knees... not yet.

He finally moved his hand to her other thigh and moved it on his own so he could legitimately say,

"There, I adjusted your legs properly… for now"

Yang had no idea how to respond to what just happened, she wanted to ask him why he did it, but she also cared more as to why he stopped, but her answer came when she noticed the approaching beowulf.

A tinge of fear crept through her body as she came down from her high and she began to panic.

"Shshshsh, it's okay I'm here, breath and focus on my voice and my hands on yours."

His voice was warm on her neck and beyond calming, his hands on hers stopped her from shaking, she took a breath.

"Take aim and fire when you're ready" he said as if a creature of darkness wasn't running at them

She regained her calm and did as he said. When the beowulf was perfectly down her sights she fired with his finger on top of hers.

The beowulf fell to the ground just ten meters before them.

They just stood there, together, his body wrapped around her's. She was happy to stay like that. He was the first to break away, leaving her wanting more.

"Nice shot" he said with a satisfied smile

"T-Thanks" she said knowing he got just what he wanted, though she also wanted more and said

"So, should we track another one, right? Y-you could help me with my stance again"

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Nope. That's enough for today, let's head back to camp for something to eat"

And with that he started to walk off. Yang realized at that point that she was simply not on the same level as this man, but that wouldn't stop her.

Sometime later, they made it back to their camp site where they had set up two tents opposite each other across the campfire in between them.

Jarick said he would head out to see if there was anything extra in the immediate area he could catch for them to cook up. He told her to gather some extra firewood and to have her weapons at the ready for any grimm in the area.

She went off on her own as more of a way to think to herself than anything. He was good, very good, he was smooth, always calm, and goddam was he handsome, but she could still get at least one on him.

Maybe by surprise, yah that would do it, something spontaneous, something no self-respecting huntress would be expected to do. Suddenly, she had a great idea, though "great" might not be the word everyone would use.

Jerick was happy, not just because of the white rabbit he nailed with his rifle that will go great with the stew he was preparing, but he was happy that he had flustered Yang so much today and she had only asked for more.

He had never been so interested in someone so much younger than himself before. He had a good 15 years on her, but she clearly didn't mind and he wondered how far this would go.

His thoughts were immediately pushed out of his head by the sight of what was before him. The sun was just about set, but there were light rays penetrating through the trees and they hit her hair and made it shine in a way he never thought he would see someone shine outside a movie, the rest of her naked body wasn't bad either.

"So, do YOU see something you like~" Yang said with a smug smile

Suddenly, he closed the distance between them and his face was just a few centimeters from her's

"Yes, I see something I like very much" he said with a near growl that made him sound like a hungry animal.

The sudden closeness and tone in his voice shook Yang, but she pitifully tried to regain control

"S-so do you wanna um... t-take this hot thing inside your tent?" she said rather meekly

"Why would we do that? Once you start making noise I need to be on the watch for Grimm, though after a little while the amount of joy that you'll be gushing, no grimm will come near us."

Yang again stunned by the forwardness of what he was saying, she took a moment to speak

"S-so y-you wanna do it… out here?"

Jerick didn't respond immediately, instead he took a lock of Yang's hair in his hand and brought it to his nose to smell the peach scent in it, funny he had expected some yellow fruit smell, then he spoke

"I want you right here and now, what do you say?" Jerick said leaving it clear that he wanted her answer

However, Yang was finished with talking and brought her hands around the taller huntsman's neck to bring him into a heated kiss.

He smiled into the kiss and brought his hands to her naked sides, feeling her curves. He moved his warm left hand to her back which was exposed to the cold winds.

He moved his hand up and down her smooth back while at the same time he brought his right hand down to Yang's ass and gave her left cheek a nice squeeze.

Yang was more than happy to let him take control as he beat her in their sexy battle of wits, but she was unhappy that she was the only one missing an article of clothing, so she took it upon herself to begin undoing his pants starting with his belt.

Jerick was taking his time, he was carefully placing his touches to get her hot and wanting more, so far it had worked well. Yang had just started to undo his pants while he felt nice enough to unzip his own jacket.

He unzipped slowly to attract Yang's attention to the fact that he was wearing nothing underneath. All he had were a few scars that only turned Yang on more. Jerick was able to kick his shoes off and watched Yang slide his pants down and off, getting a very nice look at his 7-inch fuck-meat.

"You sure you're ready for this? ~" He asked sounding more dominant than concerned

"You going to keep talking big boy? ~" Yang said in a hungry tone.

"First thing, it's Daddy now. Second, I like having these talks at the beginning because at the end you won't be doing anything besides drooling and cumming on command."

Yang found herself surprised at his forwardness yet again, but had the perfect idea for a comeback,

"Yes Daddy" Yang said putting on the best baby face she could remember Ruby using on her

He brought his naked body closer to hers to whisper in her ear and to let his warm breath hit her ear just before he spoke,

"Good girl, now get on your back and spread your legs" He said in a commanding voice that made Yang shiver as she did what she was told.

He brought himself to his knees a few feet from her.

"Hey, I'm not gonna say your equipment's not impressive, but you're going to have to get closer to get it inside me" Yang said in a slight questioning tone

"Hah, kids just want to rush into things without savoring the moment~" he said looking down at her with a hungry look.

Jerick brought his chest down to the ground and his head between her legs and before Yang could say something clever, he took a long slow lick of her slit and her whole body shook with the sensation.

He took several long slow licks to get Yang to bite her lip and eventually got a nice loud moan out of her.

"Ooh-. OOh-... OOH!" Yang moaned, unable to stop herself

At Yang's third moan, Jerick decided it was time to take things up a notch and began to fully stick his tongue in her pussy to taste her inner walls… his efforts were shown immediate appreciation.

"OH! OH! OH! OH DUST! OH, FUCKING DUST!" Yang yelled uncontrollably, one of her hands grasped the back of his head to push him in further while her other hand gripped the soft ground ferociously.

After a few moments of devouring her pussy nonstop, he could tell she was close by the double hand grip on his head and by her legs attempting to lock him in place forever. However, he had other ideas

He pulled his tongue from her slit with one last touch on her clit without sending her over.

"W-what, n-no please don't stop" Yang pleaded

"Who are you asking dear? ~" he said just as calm and collected as ever

"Damn him" she thought to herself for the second time today.

She knew exactly what he wanted. Confirmation that he had power over her and that she was submissive to him. As much as she didn't want to give in, she simply could not deny the pleasure and being so close to the edge there was no way she would deny him.

"P-please don't stop… Daddy" yang said in such a meek tone that would put Ruby to shame.

"Good girl" he said victoriously

He slowly lowered his head again to give her yet another slow lap of his tongue before suddenly plunging his tongue into her again to get another full tasting of her.

Though his stopping let her cool down a little, it took about 15 seconds for his skill to work her back to the edge… and further

She came with a scream that, if they weren't in the wilderness, would certainly have been heard by someone and any Grimm in the area would be put off by the amount of euphoric joy cumming out of Yang.

Jerick pulled his head away as her legs went limp from her orgasm to get a good look at her heavily panting body.

"th-that was *huff* amazing" Yang just managed to say

"Oh baby girl, that was just getting things started" Jerick said now on his knees again, though now just in front of Yang's slit looking down at her with a large smile. He grabbed her limp legs to place on his solid shoulders.

"Now the real fun begins" he said in a tone that made it more like a growl of an animal

Before she could see what he was talking about, she felt it.

He rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance for a few seconds, slowly getting her warmed up again

He slowly, tantalizingly, pushed his cock in her, rubbing against the entirety of her walls, forcing her to feel every touch of warm flesh on flesh.

Once he finally filled her with his full length, he waited a few seconds to let her adjust to his size while she was speechless at his slow movements.

After that small adjustment period, he pulled out fast but not completely, only to push all the way back in fast and hard.

He decided the gentle time was over.

He filled her completely yet again and she would feel utterly empty every time he pulled out, even though he always left a little inside.

He began to aggressively pump in and out of Yang, making sure to cause as much friction along her inner wall's, she was now continuously moaning loudly in pleasure.

He kept up his powerful thrusting for what seemed like hours to Yang. Still fairly sensitive from her orgasm earlier, thanks to his amazing tongue, Yang could feel herself reaching her limit yet again.

She looked up to Jerick to see if his face was as twisted in pleasure as she knew hers was, she saw what she should have expected by now

Jerick was looking down into her eyes as she was getting lost in the pleasure, while he was smugly smiling down at her, still pumping powerfully into her.

He wanted to see her lose herself, he wanted to get a show, so she would give him what he wanted.

"OH DUST DADDY!.. *huff*. I'm close I'm SOO CLOSE!" She screamed, surrendering to his pleasure

"Hold it" he said sternly

"W-what" she said meekly and slightly confused

"I said hold it, do you understand?" He said rhetorically

She looked up at his smile taking a darker edge,

"Y-yes Daddy" Yang said, now completely submissive

He increased his speed, now filling her completely even faster while she clenched her jaw closed and gripped the ground around her with all her might trying not to cum, fearing punishment even though none was stated

He could tell she was losing it, her eyes and jaw were shut tight, she was digging her hands into the dirt, and he decided she had earned it

He leaned down, still pumping into her, and brought his mouth close to her ear, and whispered

"Cum for Daddy baby girl"

And with that Yang wrapped her hand and legs around Jerick to hold him completely inside of her as she came harder than she ever had before

"OOOOHHH! DADDDYYYYY!" she screamed

Yang limply fell back onto the ground breathing heavily, all the while Jerick was still on his knees above Yang, smiling down at her even though he himself hadn't cum yet

"Did you enjoy that baby girl" he said with his smug smile still present

Yang still taking heavy breaths pushed herself to answer,

"Y-Yes *huff* Daddy"

"Good, but I still need you to take care of Daddy so I'll be right back, so catch your breath while you can"

He got up and brought a fold up chair over to where Yang was still laying down and set it up right in front of her to let himself sit

"Get on your knees baby girl and come take care of Daddy"

Yang brought herself to her knees and slightly struggled to crawl over to Jerick's lap and immediately took a long lick of his still erect cock that was also still freshly covered in her own cum

After several long licks, Yang took his cock into her mouth.

At first all she could get was the first five inches in her mouth, but after a little while of bobbing her head on that bit, she was able to push herself to his base and was finally able to feel his full length in her throat…. and she loved it.

Jerick put one hand on the top of her head to keep her at the base for a moment before letting her pull back for air.

"So, how do like the taste of my cock baby girl?" he said with the smuggest smile

"It tastes really good Daddy, I wanna suck on it all day!" Yang said completely submissive

"That's good to hear, now if you keep sucking on it like a good girl you'll earn a treat" he said running his hand through her hair.

"I'll do my best Daddy!" She exclaims excitedly

And with that, she pushed her head all the way back down his shaft, the feeling of his cock filling her throat again got her dripping arousal.

She stopped bobbing her head on his cock as few times as possible, even if it was for breath, she wanted to show that she was a good girl and was determined to get Jerick to cum in her mouth and down her throat. She was dying to taste his true cum, if his pre-cum was any indication, it was going to taste delicious.

While she was happy to keep sucking on his cock, she was even happier to hear his grizzly moans getting slightly louder and the sudden feeling of both his hands on her head to help keep her head bobbing on his 7-inch cock and to help get it down her throat.

Jerick now stood up from his chair with his hands on her head aggressively forcing her head down to the base of his cock five more times… the fifth time Yang got her treat.

Yang herself orgasmed for a third time as she felt him unload his cum down her throat. He slowly pulled out, dragging his cock along her tongue allowing any extra cum to get taken off in her mouth.

"So, baby girl how did you like your treat? ~"

Yang swirled the last bit of cum on her tongue around her mouth to get a good taste before swallowing to respond.

"It was amazing Daddy~" she said with a lustful haze in her eyes as she looked up at him, her new owner as far as she was concerned.


End file.
